1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of treating cancer using a composition including a target-specific self-illuminative nanocomplex including a self-illuminative nanocomplex including a quantum dot and a modified self-illuminative protein (m-RlucS), a targeted cancer-specific molecule and a hydrophilic polymer.
2. Description of Related Art
A laser light source used in conventional medical fields is too much dependent on the skill of an experimenter, and has a considerably low in vivo transmittance. In other words, today, since a laser therapy used for skin tissues needs a relatively large laser irradiated area in spite of an excellent resolution of the laser light source, a side effect of damage to normal cells around a target tissue that is necessarily treated should be considered. In addition, since the in vivo transmittance of the laser is very insignificant, there is a substantial limitation to apply a laser therapy to internal organs in addition to epithelial tissues and mucosal tissues in contact with an air.
To make up for such disadvantages and utilize superiority of the laser light source (high resolution and highly-integrated energy transferring performance), today, a method of controlling a laser irradiated region using a computer, or disposing a laser light source unit directly on a target organ using a da Vinci robot after local incision of an epithelial tissue to directly irradiate an internal organ with a laser is used. However, it is hard to say that the above-described problems are fundamentally overcome since these methods can be only used in a state in which a target region is fixed such as a cornea or external injuries remain after operation. Accordingly, to solve such problems, it is required to improve a more fundamental treating method, different from currently used methods.